The Last Shinobi
by BuhoCosmico01
Summary: "Cuando una era llega a su fin, otra le sigue con el pasar de los tiempos, siempre ha sido así, es la ley del mundo, recuerda que en cualquier era habrán héroes, así cómo tú, pero ellos sólo son personas que no quieren aceptar su realidad, se aferran a un clavo ardiendo... Todos son olvidados"


Se puede ver en primera instancia un gran podio con una enorme bandera con la imagen de un Buho mirando hacia el frente mientras varias estrellas le estan brillando por los costados, además qué también se puede ver una buena cantidad de asientos con público repartidos por todo el lugar.

 _Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap._

Unos suaves aleteos se escuchan por todo el lugar, el público se encuentra emociónado mientras buscan con la mirada la fuente de dicho sonido ya que se escucha por todo el lugar.

— ¡Miren allí! — Señala una persona desconocida de entre el público mientras apunta con uno de sus dedos.

Todos dirigen sus miradas hacia donde había señalado el sujeto, todos se sorprendieron visiblemente ante lo qué sus ojos le estaban mostrando, dado qué bajando desde el cielo se podía ver a cierto escritor conocido por todos como el "Buhocosmico01", tenia una apariencia humanoide con grandes alas en su espalda y tres ojos el cual el tercero se podía ver qué se encontraba en su frente, en vez de pies poseía unas patas similares a las de las aves en la cual grandes garras eran visibles.

— ¡Es Buhocosmico01!.

— ¡Buho-sempai!.

El público comenzó a exclamar con alegría mientras se levantaban de sus asientos, ya gran cantidad de aplausos se escucho por todo el lugar además de silvidos.

Buho descendió hasta el podía y guardando sus alas en sus espalda, sonrio con alegría al ver el apoyo de sus lectores fieles.

— _**¡Holaaaaaa a todo el mundo soy el Buhocosmico01!**_ — Comenzó a hablar el autor con gran energía.

— ¡Holaaaaaa Buho! — Respondieron en síncronia todos los presentes.

— _**Jejeje se qué a sido un tiempo desde mi última actualización pero, no se preocupen mis fieles lectores qué no he dejado de escribir en ningún momento, de echo en estos momentos a trabajo en el siguiente capitulo de "Dragon Between Shinobis" y este es un prólogo de una historia qué tenía planeada hace mucho tiempo, de echo este prólogo está en Foros Dz, pero por diferentes motivos no quise continuar con el proyecto, pero ahora lo retomare y continuare en este lugar, espero el apoyo de todos y sin mas qué decir sólo les digo... DISFRUTEN DE SU LECTURA!.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Prologo.

.

.

.

.

 _"Lo ultimo que veras antes de morir sera como tu raza lentamente sera exterminada, y justo en ese momento te darás cuenta que hubiera sido preferible que todos se hubieran unido a mi y habrían tenido por lo menos unos hermosos sueños, tu cargaras desde ese momento con todo el dolor y culpa de los Shinobi, transmigrante de Asura, desde estos momentos que son los últimos de mi consciencia en este mundo, yo te maldigo, veras a todos tus seres queridos morir, y aun con todo el poder del mundo tu no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo"._

Sentado en lo alto de una montaña y en posición de flor de loto, se encontraba un joven hombre de al menos dieciocho años de edad, su cabello blanco como las nubes que le rodeaban caia hasta su cintura y cubría sus ojos, dejando a la vista solo su mentón, ropajes blancos con una gran cantidad de nagatamas, bordadas en el, era una especie de túnica de sacerdote, se encontraba descalzo dejando apreciar unas uñas negras en los dedos de sus pies, una gran cantidad de vegetación frondosa y verde crecía con lentitud a su alrededor y los animales se acercaban hacia el para reconfortarse con el calor que emanaba.

— Esas fueron tus palabras en ese entonces, yo no las tome en serio... Pero... Ahora que veo todo esto y siento como mi ser se rompe poco a poco y mis ganas de vivir se debilitan todavía mas por cada segundo, puedo entender que tu no estabas bromeando... Kaguya-san — Hablo el peliblanco mientras delgadas lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas, levantado la vista se pudo apreciar unos ojos azules que liberaban lágrimas de forma incontrolable, mientras observaba la escena que se estaba llevando acabo delante de sus ojos.

Una figura transparente y fantasmal se pudo observar que se materializo en el costado derecho del peliblanco mientras flotaba tranquilamente.

Se trataba de una mujer de al menos veinticinco años de edad, de largo cabello blanco y brillante, tez pálida, de ojos blancos y una linea vertical en su frente, asi como dos puntos rojos arriba de sus delgadas cejas, un par de cuernos sobresalían de su cabeza, un gran vestido de princesa de color blanco con los mismos símbolos que el muchacho, una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

— Lamentablemente la raza de los ninjas estaba destinada a perecer en el olvido, Uzumaki Naruto, tu eres una prueba viviente de ello, esto que se esta llevando a cabo delante de nuestros ojos es solo lo que ocurre con cada civilización, nacen, se desarrollan y mueren en alguna estúpida guerra... Siempre habrá héroes en cada tiempo, así como tu fuiste, pero recuerda que esos héroes son solo simples humanos que no quieren aceptar su realidad... Esta era ya estaba destinada a morir... Pero recuerda, que cuando una historia acaba... — La madre del chacra miraba con sus ojos perlados hacia el frente mientras dejaba que el muchacho al lado suyo terminara la frase que ella comenzó, pero mientras esperaba observaba la escena que se llevaba delante de sus ojos.

Una gran escena de batalla, explosiones por todos lados, así como también grandes cráteres que se formaban por las muestras de poder que se desplegaban, ninjas iban de un lado a otro tratando de frenar a sus enemigos, el Kanji de Shinobi en sus placas metálicas.

Su enemigo era uno solo, un inmenso ser de grandes alas, como las de un murciélago, piel escamosa y de brillante color negro con franjas azules, asimilando a tatuajes triviales, de su cabeza ovalada una gran cantidad de protuberancias emergían asimilando a cuernos, afiladas garras y una gran cola alargarda que destruía todo a su paso, era un gran dragón negro.

Los ninjas trataban por todos lo medios posibles de detener el avance de ese enorme dragón, mas sus intentos eran en vanos, nueve enormes seres estaban también en el campo de batalla, comenzando con un mapache de una cola, una gata de dos colas, una tortuga de tres colas, un mono de cuatro colas, un ser que era la combinación de una cabra y un delfín de cinco colas, una babosa de seis colas, un enorme insecto de siete colas, un enorme pulpo de ocho colas y por ultimo un enorme zorro de nueve colas.

— ...¡Es el comienzo de una nueva! — Termino la frase Naruto mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños, al ver como una gran cantidad de poder se reunía en la boca de ese enorme dragón.

En el campo de batalla todos se quedaron estáticos al ver como una gran cantidad de poder se comenzaba a acumular en las fauces de ese ser apocalíptico, ni con la ayuda de los nueve santos Jinchūriki, no eran rivales para esa criatura.

— ¡ _ **Griaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr**_! — Rugió el enorme dragón, mientras un rayo de energía salia de sus fauces, la tierra bajo sus pies se destrozo producto de la fuerza.

Los nueve Bijū también comenzaron a acumular su propia energía en una gigantesca concentración de poder.

— ¡ _ **Bomba bestia con colas!**_ — Exclamaron todos, mientras enviaban su ultimo ataque, depositando sus esperanzas por ver un nuevo brillante día después de esta encarnizada lucha.

 _ **¡Boooooom!**_

Ante el horror de todos el poder de el dragón atravesó sin ningún problema el poder de los seres de la naturaleza, todo el páramo fue iluminado con una gran luz blanca.

Desde su lugar donde antes estaba esa montaña, ahora ya no quedaba nada, Naruto ahora se encuentra flotando y una especie de escudo echo de energía lentamente comienza a desaparecer de su alrededor, no aguantando mas levanto sus brazos y una especie de energía igual a una Bijū dama se comienza a formar delante de el, apuntado al enorme dragón negro.

Sin embargo, a los poco segundos esta se desvaneció, Naruto respiraba con dificultad.

— Recuerda que tu estas vivo solo por mi poder, si intentas interferir puedo eliminarte en cualquier momento, tu eres mi juguete, eres mi diversión, no podre tener un cuerpo físico pero mi espíritu esta ligado a tu alma, solo podrás usar tus poderes cuando yo te lo permita... Aunque esas bestias las consideres tus amigos, recuerda que para ellos tu falleciste hace mas de mil años, tu existencia quedo en el olvido, ahora solo eres recordado como el "chico de ojos azules", eres una leyenda, un mito, al igual que yo, ver como mueren tus amigos sera tu castigo por volver a sellarme — Hablo de forma calmada pero amenazante la diosa conejo.

Naruto solo pudo mirar impotente el lugar donde se encontraban los Bijū, todos con serias heridas, y como lentamente estos iban desapareciendo para dejar al descubierto a sus huéspedes, sus Jinchūriki.

— ... Lo siento amigos... — Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al ver como lentamente se comenzaba a aglomerar mas energía en las fauces de ese enorme dragón, esta vez apuntando a los Jinchūriki.

Naruto sabía que los Bijū hace mucho tiempo habían dejado de ser seres de la naturaleza, ellos vivien en una relación simbiótica con su huésped, siempre necesitando a uno para poder sobrevivir, pero ahora que ya no quedarían mas ninjas, ellos sin huésped, morirían irremediablemente.

— ¡ _ **Groooooooooooaaaaaaarrrr**_! — Rugió el dragón con fuerza, lanzando su ataque a los desprotegidos Jinchūriki.

No queriendo ver mas esa escena, Naruto se comenzó a elevar por los cielos, mientras la diosa conejo desaparecía como humo blanco, mientras Naruto recorría las naciones elementales, levitando, observaba como estas eran destruidas por seres que nunca antes había visto, así como también extraños humanos con raros poderes, lanzas echas de luz caían en las aldeas, poderes destructivos con en formas de energía pura caían desde el cielo destruyendo edificios, humanos con alas blancas y negras batallaban en el cielo, pero no eran capaces de verlo, al igual como esos con alas de murciélagos, con tristeza se fue hacia el horizonte, todo por lo cual lucho se caía a pedazos, todo por lo cual río, lloro, y disfruto en su vida era destruido frente a sus ojos y el no podía hacer nada, como Kaguya lo decía, el solo era una leyenda, un mito, alguien cuya historia hace mucho que acabo, ahora solo era un espectador, este era su castigo, la maldicion que le fue impuesta por una diosa, la inmortalidad ante todos, pero mortal ante ella, y el sabia que ella nunca se desharía de el, por que ella se lo dijo, el era su juguete.

— Quizás ahora no pueda hacer nada, pero se que algún día podre ser libre de tus ataduras Kaguya-san, y cuando ese día llegue, yo volveré a ser feliz, nunca mas me volverás a ver llorando o sufriendo, disfruta torturándome todo este tiempo que te queda, porque después nunca mas lo podrás volver a hacer, ¡yo seré libre de nuevo! Y se que el legado de los ninjas no desaparecerá tan fácilmente, habrán nuevos usuarios de chacra y los Bijūs volverán a resonar con fuerza en el mundo... También... Descubriré porque ese dragón, esos ángeles caídos, ángeles y demonios destruyeron mi pueblo, aunque en un principio fuimos llenos de codicia y maldad, ahora solo eramos una raza que solo quería vivir en paz, pero ustedes los destruyeron sin razón aparente... Puede que nuestra era haya acabado, pero yo no he muerto, mientras yo no muera no podrán decir que la era ninja acabo... The last of shinobi... Ese soy yo — Fueron las palabras de Naruto, viendo con tristeza a la ultima aldea en su travesía, en la cual creció, era destruida por una enorme explosión.

 _"Aquel que tiene un porque_ _ **vivir**_ _, se podrá enfrentar a todos los_ _ **como**_ _de su aventura"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _**Prólogo finalizado camaradas, espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber mediante sus review, nos veremos dentro de algún tiempo cercano, dado que "Dragon Between Shinobis" está pronto a ser actualizada, y sí todo sale según lo planeado, quizás haga algún especial de navidad de mi historia con más review.**_

 **¿Review?**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


End file.
